ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stanley Hotel
' The Stanley Hotel' is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary At the hotel, the team meets concierge Billy Ward, who takes them on a tour of its haunted spots. In the McGregor Room, a cook heard a party going on while the room was empty and two employees saw a figure appear between them as they talked. A maid named Mrs. Wilson died in room 217, where Stephen King and his wife found their clothes and luggage had been rearranged during their absence. On the fourth floor, children have been seen playing in the corridor. In the lobby, Billy has seen books fly off the shelves. Billy takes them to room 1312, where a housekeeper discovered lamps and pictures on the floor of a room that had just been cleaned. He tells them of a window on the third floor opening closing by itself, and about a homeless woman who haunts the concert hall, where unexplained shrieking has been heard. Night one: In the McGregor Room, Jason and Grant record with the thermal camera something moving near the door. In room 412, Brian and Steve see shadows as the door and bed shake. While Jason sleeps in room 401, he hears a closet door open and notices a glass has shattered. Night two: Brian hears a man's voice as he sets up a camera in room 1312. Jason and Grant debunk the headboard rattling in room 412 by figuring out that wind from the open window shakes it. Brian and Steve trace high EMF readings in the McGregor Room to an electrical box in the basement below. In the Billiards Room (where parties have been heard), Brian wonders what the building is made of; residual hauntings are often linked to areas that contain a lot of quartz, which absorbs the "energy" of past events to create the residual hauntings. Brian sees a shadow move in the doorway, and they hear a doorknob rattle when they ask for a sign of a presence. As Grant changes a tape in room 1302, he and cameraman Kendall Whelpton see tables and chairs move on their own. Dave and Steve analyze the footage. The images Jason and Grant caught in the McGregor Room were reflections of their own legs. An EVP recorded outside Brian's room is found to be the noise caused by a heater activating. Because the camera only caught the edge of the table that Grant and Kendall saw move, the team can't be sure what caused it to happen. Brian learns that there is quartz and granite under the hotel that might be contributing to the hotel's residual hauntings. Jason and Grant convey their findings to Billy and Nancy Baker, the hotel's controller. When the door in the Manor Hall closes a certain way, it sounds like a woman screeching; wind rattles the headboard in room 412; pipes are making banging noises. Jason explains that the children in the halls and party sounds are probably residual hauntings caused by the deposits of limestone and quartz upon which the hotel is built. They tell them about the shadows Brian and Steve saw in the Billiards Room and the odd events that transpired in Jason's room. Nancy and Billy say they've never seen this kind of evidence before and are glad to have proof that something is going on. Jason and Grant agree that the hotel is haunted and that the trip to Colorado has been worth it. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes